Una mirada de amor eterno
by Catii-95
Summary: Que pasaria si, despues de que edward deja a bella, ella descubriera que su vida a sido un engaño?
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y no gano dinero con ellos.**

**Capítulo 1**

Yo me encontraba en mi habitación, tirada, sin las fuerzas suficientes para un simple movimiento, el agujero en mi corazón era lo suficientemente grande como para paralizarme por completo, sin permitirme…respirar.

Me desmaye.

Al despertar vi como muchos ojos, hermosos a decir verdad, me observaban, pero todo se veía borroso por lo que no puedo decir si eso era un sueño o era la más cruda realidad.

Flashback

Él me había dejado, todo había cambiado pero no lo había logrado superar así que decidí irme de aquel lugar donde todo me lo recordaba, dejando a Charlie, pero el ya no se encontraba solo, conoció a Hilary, una mujer de unos 40 años, rubia y muy buena moza, demasiado para Charlie, pero él estaba feliz.

Me fui a Phoenix, con mi madre, mi amiga, mi confidente. Sabía que ella podría ayudarme aunque no le pudiese decir gran parte del lo que concierne a….él. Aunque ella ya estaba casada, ella iba a pasar mucho tiempo conmigo ya que ella percibe muy bien, demasiado bien para decir verdad, cuando estoy mal.

Renee, desde que yo era pequeña, fue mi modelo a seguir, era ágil, hermosa, fuerte y siempre, pero _siempre_ , sabía todo lo que me pasaba, se lo contase o no, por lo cual alrededor de los 13 años decidí no hacer nada malo para que ella no me descubriera.

Me logré adaptar bien pero el vacío en mi corazón seguía, cada vez más grande, por lo cual un día me fui a recorrer la ciudad. Camine y camine pero de repente me pareció ver la silueta de quien me había desgarrado el corazón tantas veces en lo que parecía haber sido una vida. Corrí tras ella, aunque fuese una ilusión quería sentir su fría piel una última vez antes de…

Seguía corriendo, las fuerzas no me alcanzarían para llegar a él pero lo quería intentar, hasta que dobló y no supe más de esa hermosa silueta que, aun que sea por unos minutos, reavivó mi mortífero corazón.

Me devolví al que había sido mi hogar los últimos meses, si tire sobre la cama y comenze mi rutina, llorar hasta dormirme. Pero esta vez las cosas cambiaron…

Fin Flashback

Luego de ver aquellos hermosos ojos, que tanto me recordaban los días que fui feliz, pensé que se era un sueño, seria el más bello de todos, pero si era realidad, algo terrible me esperaba…


	2. Chapter 2

_Graciias por los rewiews, fue gracioso, apenas subi el capitulo ya tenia un rewiew xdd, Graciias!_

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece (TT), son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y no gano dinero con ellos.**

**Capítulo 2**

Abrí bien los ojos pero rápidamente las figuras desaparecieron como quien oculta algo. Me levante lo más rápido posible, algo muy difícil ya que mi torpeza no lo permite, y trate de encontrar aquellas figuras que me habían estado observando quizá cuanto tiempo. De repente en un sueño distorsionado imagine que podían ser los Cullen, pero…no, son rápidos pero no como para viajar de un lugar X, lo más posiblemente alejado de mí, hasta aquí. Luego de un pequeño lapsus de tiempo deje de pensar en lo ocurrido, porque sabía que podría empezar a escarbar en el agujero sin fin de mi corazón. Intente persuadir mis pensamientos de las cosas míticas y fantásticas, era mejor pensar que aquí en Phoenix los ladrones eran más que en Forks y que podía haber sido eso, o solo un producto, muy hermoso, de mi imaginación.

¿Y si era Victoria?...pero en ese caso yo ya estaría muerta, pero entonces ¿Qué o quién fue?. Cinco minutos después escuche la puerta y la alegre voz de Renee saludándome. Corrí hacia ella y la abrace tan fuerte que ella se empezó a quejar, por un momento pensé en Emmet…

Ellos nunca dejaran libre mi mente, son parte de ella y en todo momento y en todo lo que haga ellos y sus actitudes formaran parte de mí, no lo puedo evitar, tengo que aceptarlo y saber llevar la presión que ahora siento.

Fui a la cocina y calenté la cena para mí y para Renee, ya me había acostumbrado a hacerlo en Forks y me resulta difícil perder la costumbre. Comimos silenciosamente, algo muy raro ya que ella siempre me cuenta todo lo que hace, pero parece que nuevamente sabía lo que me pasaba…

-¿Qué te ocurre Bella?

-Mmm…nada mamá.

-Segura?

-….Si!-Dije tratando de sonar animada pero no me resulto como quería, acababa de arruinar mi puesta en escena.

- Hija tenemos que hablar

- Hummmm….

-Es algo realmente importante

-Tiene que ser ahora?-Dije porque lo único que quería era irme a mi cuarto.

-Si…Bella…emmm…estoy…emm…embarazada?! –Pero su tono de voz no sonaba seguro…

Estará diciendo la verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y no gano dinero con ellos.**

**Capítulo 3**

-Em…barazada??-Dije en estado de shock

-Emmm…si

-Pero…cua..cuantos meses tienes??

-4 meses..

- Fe..fel…felicitaciones!!

-Gracias-Dijo angustiadamente

Yo sabia que no era eso, ella no estaba embarazada y me ocultaba algo y tenia que descubrir que era. Desde que llegue ella ya no era la misma, me vigilaba, cuidaba todo lo que yo hacia, y si los tuviera, vigilaría también a mis amigos. O tal vez la que se comportaba extraño no era ella, tal vez era yo, pero con tanta confusión no sabria decirlo.

Recorrí la casa en busca de pistas, al más puro estilo de Sherlock Holmes, pero no encontré nada, exceptuando una caja fuerte que se veía muy prometedora. La abri sin mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba abierta pero solo vi muchas fotos mias de cuando era pequeña y en un segundo apareció Renee y se puso delante de la caja , tapándola, y dijo

-Emm…las tengo aquí porque si emmm…la casa se quema…las fotos se salvan jejeje-Pero sonaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Ahhh…buena idea

-Gracias…-Dijo y sonrió levemente

-De nada…

Tenía que descubrir lo que sea que Renee me ocultase..pero ¿Cómo?, tenía que pensar muy bien, asaltarla con preguntas, sorprenderla…

-¿Mamá?

-Si bella?

-Cuando quedaste embarazada?

-Emm..no me acuerdo…

Por lo que yo sabía, Phil había estado de viajes de negocios los últimos 5 meses y no creo que Renee le haya sido infiel.

Estará Renee Diciendo la verdad

Descubrirá Bella el secreto de Renee

Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo….


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y no gano dinero con ellos.**

**Capítulo 4**

Renee estaba metida en algo extraño, debía averiguarlo y salvarla, o tal vez me tenga que salvar yo…

Sus ojos eran distintos pero nunca se los lograba ver ya que siempre usaba gafas de sol o parpadeaba muy seguido…

Todo era extraño, y por alguna razón extraña empecé a extrañar mi vida en Forks, tal vez allá estaba mucho más tranquila, creo. Dejar a Charlie con , lo que era para mi, una extraña, no me agradaba demasiado pero él era feliz y ya esta grandecito. No puedo imaginar a una mujer tan bella haciendo todas las cosas que hacia yo por Charlie, no es que le tenga envidia, pero él es un bebe adulto y no se como ella se enamoro de él, si es que de verdad esta enamorada…

Llamé a Charlie

-¿Aló?-Dijo una voz demasiado aguda para ser Charlie

- Emm…se encuentra Charlie?

- Quien habla?

-Bella, la hija de Charlie

- Emm..no! no se encuentra!- Dijo nerviosa y luego colgó.

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo, no solo con Renee y Charlie, sino que con Hilary y talvez igual con Phil.

Fui a revisar nuevamente la caja fuerte, pero ¡sorpresa!, ya no estaban las fotos de cuando era pequeña, sino una cartas que decían:

_Renee:_

_Te extraño tanto, ningún día he dejado de pensar en ti, eres todo lo que mi corazón quiere y no decansaré hasta estar a tu lado. Se que estoy con Hilary pero solo es una mascara a mi tristeza, aunque ella es muy especial._

_Charlie._

Sorprendida tome otra carta que decía:

_Renee:_

_Estoy feliz de que me hayas contestado, que te parece juntarnos mientras Bella se va de vacaciones durante una semana a Alaska con su noviecito Edward?_

_Adios_

_Charlie._

Leer el nombre que tanto tiempo trate de evitar me reabrió el agujero en mi corazón pero tome otra carte y leí:

_Renee:_

_Fue la semana más maravillosa de toda mi vida, exepto por el final, lamento lo que ocurrió, no puedo contenerme, espero que ya no te duela la herida, sanara pronto, si no mueres….pero estoy seguro de que supe contenerme bien…_

_Te amo_

_Charlie._

Luego empecé a relacionar, Renee se volvió a juntar con Charlie, Hilary era una, que difícil es decirlo, vampira…, entonces Charlie también y ahora Renee…por eso las gafas y todo lo demás…


	5. Chapter 5

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y no gano dinero con ellos

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y no gano dinero con ellos.**

**Capítulo 5**

Ahora todo encajaba, pero ¿desde cuando ocuria todo esto?, las cartas no tenian fecha pero no se veian tan viejas ya que nos mencionaban a mi y a Ed…a él. Recuero bien ese viaje pero más recuerdo cuando volvi, Charlie, ya casado con Hilary, saltaba por todos lados y parecia que bailaba, por un momento pense en Alice, estaba alegre y nadie sabia porque.

Revise la caja peo no habia nada más, ¿Dónde quedaron las fotografias?.Tenia que averiguarlo.

-Mamá!

-Si Bells?

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Emm si

-Puedo ver las fotos que estaban el la caja fuerte?

- NO!, disculpa, se las preste a … la vecina!

_y por que la vecina las queria? No tengo idea…_

- De verdad mamá? Y por que?

-Es que….no se! Jijiji

- Bueno…se que algo escondes-lo dije tan bajito que nadie escucharia pero…

- No escondo nada! No seas irrespetuosa! Ve a tu cuarto!

Y sin decir palabra me fui, pensado en como me había escuchado…más cosas que calzaban, perfecto.

Si queria descubrirla habian dos formas, que ella m lo dijera o… el sol, seria la oportunidad perfecta para que su piel brillara y se descubriera la verdad, pero como lo hago si casi nunca sale? Y si lo hace se va en su auto polarizado? Un pic-nic! Eso es! Debia organizar todo para el otro día y asegurarme que nadie este viendo…

En la cocina

-Sandwiches, jugo, huevos, pasteles, platos…

-Que haces bella?

-Mañana nos vamos de Picnic

- ¡¿Qué?!

-Eso, nos vamos de picnic y no puedes decir que no porque ya llame a tu trabajo

-Pero…

El plan resulto sin inconvenientes, ahora solo falta la parte más difícil, descubrir la verdad…

**N/A:Bueno espero que les guste el cap, sorry por demorame tanto es que no tuve tiempo xdd, bueno ahora dale al go y hace feliz a una persona!! :) **


End file.
